A change of events
by UMEHITOWEIRD
Summary: This story starts at Ginny s second year and Harry s third, but will continue for the consecutives years. Ginny will have new chaces and new events will happen.Warning OC and some bashing. Give it a try. REWIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a fanfic so the characters of Harry Potter and Ouran aren´t mine**_

_**And please forgive if I have bad ortography**_

_**NOTE in the story if you see though is thought my bad sorry! I will correct that in future chapters.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Mum who are they?" Ginny carried a photo, where two red-haired twins hold each other for dear life. "They aren´t Fred and George mum, so don´t lie to me" Ginny said as her mother nervously looked anywhere avoiding her gaze.

"They´re your cousins. The sons of one of my twins brothers... His wife was devastated after his death and wanted nothing to do with the magic world" Molly sobbed. "They live in Japan and are very rich; my brother left her all his money but she is also a famous muggle fashion designer".

"I saw them mum, they´re here in England... when i got lost, I ended in the muggle London and there I saw them in a store" Molly cried harder but Ginny knew that she had to go on with this talk. "Their names are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachin, their mum is very kind, she gave her phone number and guided me to Diagon Alley" Molly looked surprised at her daughter. Molly got mad; Ginny disobeyed her and went to town alone. She couldn´t believe the nerve of her daughter after what happened last year. "I would like to stay with them for a while mum... she my cousins need friends and I want to help them mum, maybe they don´t have direct contact with magic for them to put themselves in danger but they have the problem that I had mum". Molly can somewhat understand her daughter but it´s hard to let go a twelve years old child alone in a faraway country but she agreed that her brother family needs help and she will let Ginny help them.

-ONE WEEK LATER-

"Dumbuldore said that it´s okay for you to go" Arthur said to his daughter. "You have passed the necessary exams to pass your second and third year" Ginny beamed after the Chamber of Secrets she had felt like a prisoner at home with everybody fussing over her. Now she will have enough time to heal in privacy and the plus meeting her long lost cousins.

"My aunt said that I will have to take a exam so that Ouran accept me" That has Ginny a little nervous she doesn´t know anything about muggles but her aunt promised her to help her out in the summer so she could be accepted.

"Ginny you will have to tell me everything about your muggle experience" Everybody at the table rolled their eyes at Arthur excitement.

"Yes dad I will" Ginny smiled at her dad.

"Do you have to go?" George said looking glumly as well Fred. Everybody at the table got quiet. Ginny feels guilty to leave them behind for a while, they were the only ones paying atention to her the previous year and knew they feel guilty. She sent them a sympathetic smile.

"I have to... I need to guys... A lot has happened and some time for me seems right" George nodded understanding. "And please don´t blame yourselves for anything you two are the best brothers I could had asked for" Ginny stood up and went to hug them the twins hugged her back tightly, they now know that she will be alright and she loves them...that warmed their hearts.

"Hi...Thank you for having me here" Ginny said as she entered the Hitachin mansion. It is huge almost half of Hogwarts and only for three people that is insane.

"Don´t be silly Ginny. Look I´m sorry that I will have to leave you guys alone for a week or month but duty calls" Ginny nodded and looked at her cousins for a reaction they looked as they were fine with it. "Kaoru will help you study for your exam so don´t worry" One of the twins smiled kindly at her and waved she smiled back at him, at least now I know who is who. "I need to leave know" Her aunt said her good byes to them and hurried to her limo, they waved until the limo was out of sight.

"I will show you your room" Kaoru said taking Ginny´s hand and luggage. Hikaru just went to other way, Ginny thought that he is angry that she has to stay with them that makes her a little sad.

"Kaoru… Is Hikaru mad because I´m staying?" Kaoru stopped walking making Ginny do the same. He turned to look at her. "He doesn´t accept easily new people in our lives" So that is the problem her aunt talked about.

"I can understand him. I mean you guys didn´t know about my family existence until now. It must have been shocking. I was shocked when your mum told me." Kaoru nodded.

"How did you know that I´m Kaoru" Ginny looked at him and though that question was weird but didn´t comment it as she saw Kaoru vulnerable expression.

"I have twins as older brothers" Kaoru looked excited at this. Ginny couldn´t help but smile. "They are about your age, I hope you guys meet soon"

"How many brothers do you have?" Kaoru asked as they started walking again.

"Seven overprotective older brothers" Kaoru laughed her mum and dad must were bored to have so many children. "Bill the oldest is a Curse Breaker, Charlie is a dragon trainer, Percy is in his last year at Hogwarts, the twins Fred and George are in their fifth year at Hogwarts, Ron is one year above me so he is in third year ."

"Wow that is a big family" Kaoru felt angry that he had all this cousins and never met them before. He and Hikaru had been so alone but now they have the Host Club. Ginny noticed his change of mood and got worried. " I wish I could have met you guys earlier... I resent a little my mum for not telling us and that we have wizards as family."

"I was mad I mum first too but then I understood. Your father and his twin brother were cruelly murdered in a magic war the worst. Your mum was devastated after that and felt the need to protect them from the magic world. My mum is devastated with her little brothers death." Kaoru stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"This is your room" Ginny entered Kaoru behind her. The room was huge with a king sized bed and a balcony.

"Wow this is terrific" Kaoru laughed his mother told him that the Weasley´s are poor so this must be a palace to her. Ginny turned to Kaoru and saw his tear stricken face. She went and hugged him and cleaned his face.

"I didn´t know the whole story about my father death" Kaoru said while hugging Ginny tightly.

"They are heroes Kaoru" Kaoru began to cry in Ginny´s shoulder. They stayed there for a long while and Kaoru thought that it was good to have Ginny to talk.

Hikaru unknown to them followed them and heard all. It shocked him... as he saw Kaoru cry in Ginny´s room he felt the need to console him but Ginny beat him into it at least Kaoru wasn´t alone. Ginny seemed like a cool girl.

"You will do fine" Hikaru said to a nervous Ginny. Today was the day of the exam the past months both Hikaru and Kaoru had helped her study for her admission exam and also teaching her Japanese. The three have become good friends and learned a lot about each other families.

"I don´t know half the things I learned doesn´t have any sense to me" Ginny was over helmed with the so many history facts she had to study and the laws but most of all technology.

"Well you have only learned magic things it´s normal to feel confused" Hikaru said laughing. Kaoru wasn´t with them he had to look for something their mum ordered him.

"SHH! Remember that is a secret" Ginny said sternly.

"Take it easy Gin-Gin here we have muggle magic schools" Ginny nodded.

"I know but please don't mention it, we never know who is hearing us" Hikaru didn´t know why Ginny is so paranoid.

"A little paranoid, aren´t you?" Hikaru said joking.

"I learned in a hard way to never be to trustily" Seeing a haunted look in her face Hikaru thought that she looked older nor like the twelve years old girl she is.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked concerned. Seeing real concern in Hikaru, Ginny told him everything about the Chamber and Tom. What Ginny told Hikaru moved him and he did something he usually didn´t do. He hugged her and comforted her. Ginny appreciated the simple act, knowing that Hikaru isn´t a very caring person.

They went into Ouran and Ginny entered a room where she spent hours doing many exams.

"Congratulations! You have been accepted" The secretary said. Ginny smiled and hugged Hikaru exited. Thanks to the computers the results were given this same afternoon. "You will be in 2A classroom as a scholarship student, you should be proud of yourself, you have been moved up many years" Ginny lost her smile and got sad she won´t be in the same classroom with Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Don´t worry Ginny we have friends there that we will present you" Ginny gave him a forced smile at him. "They are good. Tamaki sure will annoy you to no end but he is kind and Kyoya well… he is special." Ginny raised her eyebrow at Hikaru´s description of Kyoya.

"Special? Is he retarded or bad?" Hikaru laughed as well the secretary.

"Kyoya is the smartest student in your year Miss Weasley" The secretary said.

"Yes and he is the vice-president of our club" Hikaru added.

"The thing that worries me the most is, that I´m twelve years old they are way too older than me!"

"That is the price of being smart Ginny" Yeah Ginny thought a price she didn´t like that much.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a fanfic so the characters of Harry Potter and Ouran aren´t mine**_

_**And please forgive if I have bad ortography**_

_**NOTE in the story if you see though is thought my bad sorry! I will correct that in future chapters.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"Harry! HARRY!"

Harry turned to see who was shouting and found Ron and Hermione sitting outside Florean Fortescue´s Ice Cream Parlor, both waving at him franactically.

"We have been looking for you everywhere" Ron said at Harry as he sat down.

"I was just wandering around. I got all my school stuff last week" Harry explained " Why are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Dad wants to" Ron explained.

"So what happened with your aunt?" Ron asked as they made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had blown up his aunt, he didn´t meant to but charges were put on him. Luckily he got out of problems easily.

"All is clear they know that it was an accident" Harry explained. Ron laughed.

"It´s no funny Ron, he could had been expelled" said Hermione sharply.

"I know" Harry said and they entered the Leaky Cauldron

"We´re staying here so you can come with us as well Hermione" Ron said beaming.

"Have you got all the school stuff?" Harry asked them. Hermione and Ron nodded.

"I even got a new wand!" Ron said waving his new wand.

"Wow Hermione that are a lot of books" Harry noted.

"I´m taking new classes Harry" Hermione explained. It never ceased to amaze Harry the interest that Hermione has in school. They went to a table where soon they were joined by the whole Weasley family.

"Where is Ginny?" Harry asked as he looked around for Ginny.

"Didn´t Ron tell you?" Asked Molly surprised. Harry and Ron said no at the same time ". She is at Japan. She is staying with my brother wife and sons" Harry was shocked at this. He though that Ron uncles were death. Seeing Harry doubts Molly added. "My sister in law was pregnant when they died. They never got to get married so the children doesn´t carry the Weasley name." Harry now understood.

"So our aunt didn´t want anything to do with the magic world after what happened to her husband, until she met Ginny this summer and asked her to keep company to her sons". Fred added. "And Ginny accepted telling us that she wants time to heal and meet our long time lost family".

"Heal?" Harry asked dumbfounded. Everybody sighed at his stupidity and he was that saved her.

"You about Tom and the Chamber Harry… dude you were the one that rescued her and you tells us that you forgot?" George asked exasperated. Harry felt bad about forgetting what Ginny went through and cursed his stupidity, he should have supported her.

" Sorry a lot have been happening that I forgot." Harry excused himself. Everybody nodded.

" Don´t worry Harry it isn´t a big deal" Ron commented. "I meant she shouldn´t make a big deal, she is alive, It´s all that matter." The rest of the Weasley's gapped at what he said.

"Don´t be an idiot Ron she almost died, she even remembers how she was taken to the chamber against her will, so that she could take her own life" Fred snapped. Harry shuddered at his stamen it must have been traumatic for Ginny.

"Well if she were stronger, she wouldn´t ended possessed by the diary! It´s all her fault she wasn´t smart enough" Ron shouted and left to his room.

"You idiot!" Fred and George shouted after him and followed him.

"Ron didn´t take to well the fact that Ginny left. He believes that she is blaming him for what happened to her." Molly said sadly.

"But it is the truth Mrs. Weasley she is blaming you and everybody for what happened to her" Hermione said sure of herself. Percy sent her a murderous glare.

"Maybe Hermione but we had some fault". Mr. Weasley said.

"She didn´t say that she blamed us. She just said that she wanted time to heal, so don´t be a bitch Hermione and shut up!" Percy said shocking everybody. He is always in control but now he looks furious and sending murderous glares to Hermione. "You are talking about my sister, and I won´t let you damage her image when she isn´t even here to defend herself" Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

"Percy! Let poor Hermione alone!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily. "She is saying the truth. Ginny should had been smarter and not blamed us for her errors" Hermione smiled triumphantly and Percy had the urge to punch the little bitch. He had heard her comments of Ginny to other girls in Hogwarts and knows that she is jealous of Ginny and also in love with Harry.

"If you are going to believe her more that your own daughter, no wonder why Ginny felt alone all this years mum" Percy felt disappointed at his mother weakness. "I can´t stand hearing more bullshit right now" Percy left to his room. Unknown to him, he had earned the twins respect, as they heard how he defended their sister."

Ginny looked around the room and didn´t know, why she agreed to join this madness of club? The Host Club with Tamaki Souh as president and Kyoya Ootori as vice-president, my cousins as members and other three members.

FASHBACK-

Ginny stood outside the 2A classroom door and waited nervously until the teacher calls her into the classroom. He is presenting her she could hear.

"Please Welcome our new scholarship student, she is a twelve years old prodigy" Ginny could her gasp from her classmates as their teacher said that. She gulped. Shit! She though they most think I´m such a baby. The door opened and Ginny entered the room. She could feel everybody eyes on her.

"Hi I´m Ginevra Morgan Weasley as the teacher told you I´m twelve years old and I came from England, I hope to get along with you guys" She bowed at them and stayed there at the front of the classroom.

"Okay Miss Weasley you can sit beside Souh-san" Ginny saw a handsome blonde guy waving happily at her. She smiled at him and went to sit beside him.

"Welcome princess my name is Tamaki Souh" Tamaki stood up and took Ginny´s hands. Ginny though that he was a little over the top but it seemed to be his normal behavior.

"Hi thank you Tamaki" A girl gasped and Ginny looked at Tamaki for an explanation. Tamaki just smiled kindly at her and Ginny couldn´t help but relax and smile at him. Tamaki has such a cheerful character that he spread it to her.

"Don´t worry princess is only that here in Japan, we call somebody by their first name when they´re are your friends " Tamaki explained.

"Shit! I totally forgot Kaoru explained me that sorry" Ginny bowed her head embarrassed. Tamaki just laughed.

"Don´t worry princess, you are my friend now" He said smiling and took a sit because the teacher asked him to.

"So the twins are your cousins? They told us about you this summer but we had not have the chance to meet you" Said Tamaki as they made their way towards the cafeteria. Kyoya behind them writing things in his notebook. Ginny couldn´t help but look at his notebook thinking. What the hell is he writing in there that gives me a bad aura? Kyoya must have noticed because he stopped writing and looked at her.

"Can I help you with something Weasley-san?" Kyoya said coldly. Yep he isn´t being friendly with her, so she wouldn´t either.

"Well I was just wondering what you are writing in there. You know when you write in there you give a bad aura" Kyoya just looked at her as analyzing her.

"Here I have information about you and the students of Ouran, I was writing down things about you" Kyoya said calmly.

"I hope it´s nothing bad"

"It´s only a data information you know, that you live in the Burrow that is a little outside the village of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon. You have seven brothers all older than you, the youngest being Ronald. Your family isn´t the wealthiest family in England" Nice way of calling us poor. Ginny though. "Your father is Arthur Weasley and your mother Molly Prewett. Your mother is the sister of Hikaru and Kaoru´s father, who died in a crash accident." That made Ginny relax a little at all the things was saying about her family and her at least he doesn´t know about the magic world. Maybe my aunt made false in formation and mixed it with some true facts so that I have an history in the muggle world. So she let Kyoya go on with his list and made him think that it is the truth.

"Gin-Gin!" As Ginny entered the cafeteria was dragged to a table were plates were in front of her. "We buy you your favorite food" Hikaru said cheerfully. Ginny smiled gratefully at them and began to it.

"Princess! We have been looking for you" Tamaki said dramatically as he an Kyoya sit.

"Tono stop annoying our cousin!" Hikaru said. Tamaki believed him and they started a verbal battle were Hikaru was winning.

"Stop Hikaru" He stopped and continued eating. Ginny turned to Tamaki who looked miserable and she took pity on him. " Tamaki you don´t annoy me so please cheer up" Tamaki looked at her and smiled brightly.

"Thank you beautiful nice" Tamaki said and started eating. "Would you like to join our club?" Tamaki asked hopefully and Ginny couldn´t say no to him.

"Yes I will" Tamaki cheered and gave her a big hug muttering things like; oh thank you! Or you are so wonderful mon ami! Everybody at their table gapped at her that included Mori-senpai and Huney-senpai that joined them. They couldn´t believe that I accepted to join a club like the Host club. To say the truth Ginny neither, but the overestimated the power of Tamaki.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

"Ginny is time for your magic act" Kyoya the bossy git, reminded her of what she had to do. She just nodded and began with her act.

Now Ginny is an officially member of the Host Club as a magician.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is a fanfic so the characters of Harry Potter and Ouran aren´t mine**_

_**And please forgive if I have bad ortography**_

_**NOTE in the story if you see though is thought my bad sorry! I will correct that in future chapters.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"Common, we are going to be late!" Molly shouted a top of her lungs as the ran in the station. They crossed the barrier and could saw the Hogwarts express. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said goodbye to the kids.

Mrs. Weasley took an extra time saying goodbye to Hermione. They have bonded in a short time. She looked at Hermione as the daughter she always dreaming of having. Making the twins and Percy mad at her who only waved at her an boarded the train. Ron and Harry were happy at this development, now they are more like a family.

Unknown to them and even to Mrs. Weasley she was only using Hermione. She wants to cover her own faults with Ginny, taking another girl as her dream daughter.

Mr. Weasley warned Harry about Sirius Black and to stay safe in Hogwarts. So they didn´t sign the permission to Hogsmade which made him sad but understood.

The ride to Hogwarts was full of surprises with Sirius Black talks, dementors attacks, Harry black out and their new teacher Remus Lupin. Luckily they made it to Hogwarts and attended dinner.

"I can´t believe that everybody at school knows about my blackout with the Dementors" Harry commented embarrassed as they made their way to Hagrid´s class.

"Harry don´t feel bad everybody were affected by them. It´s only that you are popular and the rumor was more important". Hermione said as she hugged him, she and Harry had become much closer than ever and that made her the happiest girl in the world.

"I know Hermione" He said smiling and hugged back. Ron behind them feeling gloomy.

"Okay class meet Buckbeak" Hagrid had the great idea of letting the students mount a hippogriff, all the students took a step back but Harry was to slow to react leaving him at the front." I knew you will Harry" Harry just sent Hagrid a forced smile and followed his instructions. Finally Buckbeak let him mount him. For Harry it was the most terrifying and cool experience in the world, after they flied around the school they returned. All the students cheered at him that made Draco Malfoy mad and he provoked Buckbeak, who attacked him hurting his arm. Hagrid immediately ended the class and took him to the infirmary.

"I hope Hagrid doesn´t get in too much trouble" Hermione said as they made their homework at the Common Room.

"Dumbuldore will help him" Ron said sure about it.

"I know but I still worry about him". Harry took Hermione´s hands.

"Don´t worry Hermione he will be fine" It warmed him seeing Hermione´s loyalty to her friends. Hermione blushed and smiled. The moment was ruined when an owl arrived at their table.

"It´s from Ginny" Ron said after he took the letter from the owl. Ron had read all Ginny´s letter but never wrote her back.

_Dear Ron _

_I haven´t heard nothing of you in months, at first I thought that you were mad and needed time but now I´m worried._

_Ron yes I´m happy here but I miss you guys a lot too. The Host Club has become a family to me here in Japan. Understand that I´m staying with our relatives they need us._

_Haruhi and I had become friends. If you had not read my letters then you don´t know who I'm talking about. Well Haruhi is one year below me but she is fifteen years old. She is also a scholarship student. She joined the Host Club because of a debt. She has to paid them with service so she dress like a boy and works as a Host. _

_Hikaru and Kaoru are more open now with strangers but they need more practice. They love Haruhi but only Kaoru has noticed it and give Haruhi up for Hikaru´s sake. Isn´t he a good brother?_

_I still have nightmares about the chamber but I have been blocking the bad memories and move on. Also Mori-senpai and Huney- senpai has been teaching me meditation technics. Both of them are teachers in martial arts so they´re teaching me, so be careful with me uh._

_Sometimes I can still feel Tom but maybe it´s my mind playing me games or is the big desire to believe that it was a dream. That Tom will tell me that all is alright and have my friend back, the one I trusted and felt in love with. It is a beautiful lie that my mind made up._

_Ron I love you, always remember that. I hope you are having a great time at Hogwarts. Knowing you and your friends are already having adventures in there. Have fun Ron, I won´t give up our relationship. Please write me back._

_Love _

_Ginny_

As Ron finished reading at loud the letter, he had tears running through his face. "I should go and write to her.. see you guys". And Ron left.

"I hate him seeing Ron like this" Hermione said. She doesn´t want to accept it but she has deep feelings for Ron. She also liked Harry but no the way she does Ron but knows that Harry it´s a better option so she locked her love down.

"Don´t worry Hermione they´re family, they have to work this out" said Harry as he hugged her. Hermione felt annoyed that after all she has told Harry about Ginny, she stills respect her. But let it be she was winning Harry´s heart and Ginny is in Japan moping around.

Upstairs Ron began writing his letter.

_Dear Ginny_

_I´m sorry for being and ass. It´s only that I feel guilty. You wouldn´t be so far away if I had taken care of you in your first year. But now I know you need your time to heal._

_So you have made good friends? That´s great! I was worried in your first year because you didn´t have friends or didn´t socialize too much. I let you be thinking that it was your new personality, I know my bad._

_The twins as you describe them sounds good to me. I wonder how will they get along with Fred and George. I bet they will burn Hogwarts together._

_It´s sad that our aunt leaves them behind for work no wonder they have problems with people._

_Hermione is mad at you. I don´t know why. Maybe she is jealous but has poisoned mum and Harry about you. Don´t be surprised if they don´t treat you too good. Please forget that stupid crush. Harry and Hermione are very close now. It hurts me because I like her but I can´t force her to feel the same. _

_Love you always_

_Ron_


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny stared at the Ouran gardens, a sad aura surrounding her. Tamaki watched her with worry; it has been a week since Ginny has this mood. The guys had tried to cheer her up but with no success. Tamaki sighed maybe the others wanted to let her be, but he won´t let her sink in depression. So he approached her.

"Ginny your brother will write you soon, please don´t worry…If you sink in depression then you will give him the arms to made fun of you" Ginny analyze what Tamaki said, knew he was right but it is difficult to accept that your brother does not want to talk to you.

"As kids we used to fight a lot but we were close. That changed the summer prior his leave to the boarding school. He left me alone in our house and went to school happily, he made friends with them he lived a lot of adventures and never wrote me a letter back, he couldn´t bother to answer he was friends with the most popular boy in school. The little a knew about him my brothers told me in their letter…When I entered school he ignored me and didn´t want me to talk to his friends and more because I have or had a crush on his best friend, how embarrassing to him… I trusted in an older guy named Tom, he was my friend, my confident, my first love but he betrayed me. He put me in danger and almost kill, Ron best friend saved me" Tamaki took in her worlds and couldn´t believe the deep emotions that this twelve years old have. She talks like someone his age.

"Why did you trust in that guy?"

"I felt lonely and he seemed more than right to be my friend. How naïve I was."

"So your family believes that you´re blaming them for leaving you alone?"

"No. Only my parents, Ron and his friends… I don´t know how many fucking times I had explained to them that I just need time for me, to heal. I even feel like a bad TV commercial, always repeating the same things".

"They don´t want to admit that they didn´t were there for you, be patient Ginny" Tamaki smiled kindly at Ginny and she hugged him gratefully. That´s why she loves Tamaki like her brother, he is always there for her offering comfort, smiles and company. He don´t judge you only talks to you.

"Thank you Tamaki for not giving up, you have become like a brother to me" At this Tamaki separated a little from Ginny and searched in her eyes for any traces of lie, but only saw love in them and that warmed his heart. Tamaki being an only child and being home schooled for a long time didn´t have many true friends.

"You can always count with me Ginny" And that was what Ginny did and told him everything about the magic world and the truth about her life as a witch.

"I swear, I won´t say anything to no one" Tamaki said a little later as they were in the limo. "Thank you for trusting me, now I understand more things…and I´m going to help you heal so when you see your family and his brothers, they feel like such a losers for not paying attention to you princess." Tamaki said seriously and Ginny couldn´t help but laugh, even when he was serious, he always finds a way to make her smile.

"Here we are" They arrived to the second mansion in the Souh state. Tamaki had invited her to stay here the weekend. The twins were going to visit their mum and Ginny didn´t wanted to impose whit them paying for everything so he accepted Tamaki´s invitation. The twins let her; they know that Tamaki is one guy to be trusted. "Hurry I can already smell dinner" Tamaki grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dinner table. The food was delicious.

"Look an owl" Tamaki took the letter that it carried and gave it to Ginny, who was seated in Tamaki´s bed. Ginny read the letter a loud.

"I told you that he will write you" Tamaki said playfully.

"Yeah, but know I´m worried about my mum and mad with Hermione" Ginny leaned back in the bed.

"Give your mother time" Ginny nodded and laid in there thinking until she drifted to sleep, Tamaki close behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione upset watched as Harry drooled as he looked Cho Chang an Asian fifth year. She spoke with some of her friends at the table of Revenclaw. Harry often threw things at the table, when distracted watching Cho. It was more than annoying. So far their relationship was great but since he noticed Cho he only have eyes for her. She has been thinking about the situation and reached the conclusion of let him be. It seemed like a crush and someday it will end. She will wait until them and make a move.

Ron for the other part was torn. Hermione looked obsessed with Harry but not in love. He knows that she and he have some kind of attraction but she doesn´t want to accept him. Maybe she thinks that he isn´t good enough. He is going to follow Ginny´s advice and give it time. He is too young to be depressed about this. He will try with other girls and maybe he will find the right one.

Harry felt torn between his feelings for Hermione and Cho. For Hermione he felt something special but he doesn´t know what, it´s love but no that kind of love of couples, maybe like siblings love but it sometimes confuse him because he feels some attraction. In his young life he had never felt personal affection and Hermione has been the only girl that had given him that. Perhaps this need was because his hormones are kicking off and well he is a teenager. Thank Merlin that he had found Cho things with Hermione were getting confusing, and he felt that Hermione likes him and he would had hurt her if he continued with that. Cho have shown him what it feels to be attracted in a girl like a girlfriend material and no like family and for that he is thankful.

It sucked that Harry couldn´t go to Hogsmade and be left behind. Ron and Hermione promised to bring him something. It wasn´t the same but well he thank them anyway. The Professor Lupin will show him in how to defend himself from dementors while almost every student were in Hogsmade.

"Harry just focus, remember this isn´t a dementor but a boggart, so just say Expecto Pratronum!" Harry nodded so far he had only produced a small mist.

"Expectro Patronum!" Harry said as Lupin freed the dementor and a blinding light was produced by his wand. And then he blacked out.

"HARRY! HARRY!" Harry opened slowly his eyes just to find Ginny Weasley and a blond guy over him.

"Ginny?" Ginny smiled at him.

"I came to visit my brothers. Dumbuldore told me to use Professor Lupin fireplace and we found you unconscious, professor Lupin went for some chocolate". Ginny helped Harry stand up and went to sit in the chair beside the blond guy. "He is Tamaki Souh a classmate and also my best friend" Ginny said as she saw the questioning look of Harry. He just nodded. "Tamaki he is Harry, Ron best friend" Tamaki stood up and shacked Harry´s hand.

"Nice to meet you, are you also a wizard?" Harry asked.

"No. I´m not but Ginny has told me everything about the magical world!" Tamaki said excited. Ginny just smiled at Tamaki´s behavior. Harry was shocked, Ginny must really trust him. Doesn´t she learn to not be so trusting?

"Tamaki has all my trust Harry. I won't make the same mistake twice" Ginny said as she could read Harry´s thoughts.

"Why didn´t your cousins come?"

"They are in India, my aunt needed them and I stayed at Tamaki´s house. So he suggested to visit my family seeing that I miss them. Dumbuldore approved and here we are". Ginny simply said.

"Ron is with Hermione in Hogsmade" Ginny nodded.

"Professor Lupin told me, you have been unconscious for a while". Professor Lupin arrived and gave Harry a chocolate bar, who enthusiastically eat it.

"I saw the twins in the kitchens, they are waiting you at the Gryffindor Tower" Ginny beamed at him and thanked him. She took Tamaki´s hand and dragged him outside.

"Excited, isn´t she?" Remus said amused. Harry nodded. Ginny seems to be recovering fast.

"Harry what memory did you use for the patronus?" Harry explained the professor everything and formed a bond with him after learning that he and his father were good friends at school.

"So you have joined a men whores club?" George asked nonchalantly. Tamaki palled and went to his emo corner to grow mushrooms. Ginny´s head dropped he stills has that habit. The twins just looked at him like he was insane.

"No the Host Club isn´t a men whores club, it´s pretty fun actually" Tamaki at Ginny statement perked up and hugged her, twirling her around the room. Shouting things like: "I love you", "I´m so proud mon ami". The twins laughed feeling happy as they saw Ginny having a good time with Tamaki. She seems happier now than in the summer.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister" said Percy to Tamaki. He had joined them after Tamaki stopped twirling Ginny around and took a seat. The group had a long fun conversation. Talking about Ginny, their family, Japan, Tamaki.

"You don´t have to thank me, It´s my pleasure" Tamaki said sincerely.

"GINNY!" Everybody looked at the portrait hole and saw Ron and his friends entering the Common Room. Ron ran and hugged Ginny tighly. They started to talk and Ginny explained him why she was here and presented Tamaki to him.

"Thank you for convincing her into coming to see us" Ron said to Tamaki.

"Nah, soon or later she would have come, I only gave her a little push but you´re welcome" Tamaki has always been so polite Ginny thought. "You had her worried, but your letter put her at ease, that was what convinced Ginny to come" Tamaki said sincerely.

"Sorry about that Gin" Ron said sheepishly, Ginny just told him that it was okay. The Weasley´s an Tamaki had a good time playing chess, talking, wandering around Hogwarts and meeting people. Tamaki thought that Snape was scary and Dumbuldore a weird old man.

"We should have joined them" Hermione said, as she an Harry seated in the Common Room doing homework.

"It is a family reunion Hermione" Harry said reasonably. Hermione had been behaving like a spoiled brat since Ron didn´t include them in the reunion. "Beside you don´t like Ginny and that is the whole point of the reunion" Hermione shot him a murderous look, Harry just shuggered it off.

"I don´t like her but we are family, Mrs. Weasley says so" Hermione said stubbornly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Just stop it Hermione we are like family but we aren´t and almost being means that we have some limits". Harry also wanted or wants to join but knew better. He doesn´t have anything against Ginny now that she and Ron are happy.

"I can´t believe you kissed a girl Ginny!" Harry could hear Fred said as he and the rest of their group entered the Common Room laughing.

"Blame Tamaki and Kyouya for it they made Haruhi and I kiss a girl in a ball. It was the prize and that day I was dressed as a boy" Ginny seemed embarrassed but joined the fun.

"I wish I had seen that" Ron said snickering, Ginny stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well it will never happen something like that again" Ginny said as she walked, a girl crashed in front of her, knocking her to the floor the girl felt against her touching her lips to her. Of course it was an accident but Ginny and the girl laid there frozen, Ginny stood up quickly, dropping the girl to the floor. The Weasley´s laughed all except Percy who looked shocked.

"Sorry" said the girl blushing, Ginny nodded and the girl ran to the girls rooms.

"Oh my poor Ginny has lost her innocence again!" Tamaki said as he comforted a shocked Ginny.

"It was priceless" Ron said laughing.


	6. Author noteCharacter picturesdescript

**PLEASE SEE IT COULD OR WILL HELP YOU TO SEE THE HISTORY MORE LIKE ME AND HAVE FUN**

**THIS IS HOW IMAGINE THE CHARACTERS YOU CAN SEE IT IN YOU TUBE JUST CLICK OR USE THE LINK!**

THIS IS ALL FOR A FAN FIC ,THIS PHOTOS MAY HAVE COPYRIGHT BUT THERE IS NO BAD INTENTION IN USING THE PICTURES IF I OFFEND SOMEONE THERE IS NOT MY INTENTION I CHOOSE THEM CAUSE I THOUGTH THEY ARE CUTE OR HANDSOME WHATEVER.

please see this video there are ´the photos :

.com/watch?v=sz1jAdRa1Ig&feature=youtube_gdata

ENJOY IT! AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

**I DON´T OWN ANY CHARACTER THIS IS ONLY A FANFIC, **

"I like Hogsmade" Tamaki said as Ginny, the twins and Percy with his girlfriend walked around.

"You´re easy to please" said Percy smiling. Tamaki being a rich person is very humble in some aspects but also ignorant in some commoners affairs as he like to call the poor and medium class people.

"Maybe but Hogsmeade is beautiful" Tamaki said simply, Ginny had bought him some candies in Honey Dukes, and he loved the chocolate frogs and the sugar kills.

"What was that?" Ginny felt someone pass beside her running and turned to see some footprints in the snow. She followed them.

"Who is there?" Ginny arrived to a clearing in the outskirts of the town, only a rock in the middle the rest snow. She could hear someone crying.

"Harry?" Ginny looked around to searching for the source of the voice. "Harry?" The voice is closer, Ginny thought. She walked towards the rock the crying sound was louder now.

"Harry?" Ginny asked if the mysterious voice was asking for Harry maybe it was him.

"Ginny?" Harry appeared holding a cloak. Ginny supposed that it was an invisibility cloak. Harry looked miserable, tears in his face.

"Do you need help?" Ginny didn´t knew what to do.

"No… Ginny … Do you know something about Sirius Black?" Ginny looked at Harry. Yes she knows something about him but more of his family, Tom had mentioned them.

"Yes he killed your parents, betrayed them…but It doesn´t seems right. You know?... The Black family had always been Tom´s followers, because of that poor blood ideas. Sirius Black was disowned when he didn´t accept the Dark Lord ideas but his brother was a Death Eater. I don´t believe that Sirius Black is or was Tom´s follower" Harry looked at her with doubt. "That is why you are crying isn´t it?" Harry nodded.

"I just heard that" Ginny nodded.

"It isn´t a common knowledge. Harry I only know because Tom asked me to search for information of the Black family. Know that I think about it he asked me to search deatheaters families… I was so blind then" Ginny felt stupid. How could she had fell in his charms? "Harry when he heard of Sirius he didn´t look to happy but quickly changed the conversation. Bellatrix is the only Black alive that follows Tom and Narcissa Malfoy they are cousins but he also asked me to search for the Pettigrews and what that included Peter his grandfathers where his followers but his parent not".

"Harry where are you?" Ginny could recognize now the voice. It was Hermione.

"I will leave you guys alone" Harry put a hand in Ginny´s arm as she stood up. She turned.

"You don´t need to go" Ginny smiled at him but knew better.

"Yes I need to. Just don´t think too much about Harry it will only blind you" Harry was surprised at Ginny´s words and looked at her as she ran to the opposite way Hermione was coming.

"Harry!" Harry turned to the opposite site to Hermione running towards him. She crushed him in a big hug. "We had been looking around for you, What happened?" Harry explained her.

"Harry please don´t go looking for him" Harry looked at Hermione as she had grown another head. What gave her that idea? What Ginny told him made him calm down. She was right he need to relax and think clearly. Also what she told him about Sirius Black and the Black family left him with doubts. There was a probability that his father best friend hadn´t betrayed him. And what about Pettigrew?

"I won´t so don´t worry Hermione"

"Ginny can I talk to you?" Ginny nodded at Harry. She said goodnight to his brothers and Tamaki, who made their way towards the boys rooms. Hermione left reluctantly knowing that Harry wanted to talk with Ginny alone. "Ginny what you said about Black and Peter let me thinking" said Harry as he took a seated beside her in front of the fire.

"So you notice? Peter wasn´t the smartest and the bravest guy you know?" Harry schocked his head. "It isn´t to late lets go and talk to Professor Lupin" Harry looked weirdly at Ginny but nodded. He took a parchment from his pocket an pointed at it with his wand.

"Your brothers gave me this map, it shows you many routes through Hogwarts" Ginny laughed that is useful. Harry gave a startled gasp. Ginny looked at the map to see what happened. There in black letters where footprints with the label Peter Pettigrew. Harry looked at her and she nodded they followed the map indications towards the Peter, they were near but Professor Snape intercepted them. Lupin saved them an took them to his office.

"What are you doing with this map Harry?" Harry didn´t answer. "This map was created by the Marauders…Your father was Prongs, Sirus was Padfoot, Peter was Wormtail and me Mooney." Harry was shocked as well as Ginny.

"Professor we were looking for you" Ginny said. Seeing that Harry was to shocked to talk. "But we saw in the map the label Peter Pettigrew" Lupin glared at her.

"He is dead" Lupin said firmly but then paled. "The map doesn´t make mistakes" It was a murmur but Ginny could hear but let him be.

"Harry heard the true story behind Sirius Black and his parents" Lupin paled even more as he only looked at her. Probably he felt that it was hard to look at Harry. Poor man.

"Professor, Ginny told me that Sirius was disowned and he didn´t followed Voldemort and also that Peter´s grandfathers were Voldemort´s followers but his parents not"

"And how is that Miss Weasley knows about this?" Lupin looked at Ginny as trying to read her mind.

"When I was possessed or by the diary´s control. Tom asked me to search certain families until their actual heirs. Most of them know that I think were Deatheaters or his followers. Also he asked me for his enemies. Maybe he had known many of them in Hogwarts" Lupin looked older and Ginny felt bad for putting him through this.

"About Sirius Harry, she is saying the truth. I didn´t know that about Peter´s situation. Ginny that isn´t information easy to get. How did you get it?" It was Ginny´s turn to pale.

"At that time I didn´t made things that make me proud Lupin. I asked people and did anything I could to get the information even treating them or worse" Ginny didn´t look at any of them. "I also got most of the information from books or old newspapers".

"You didn´t forced information by seducing or do you?" Lupin asked seriously. Ginny shocked her head.

"No. I didn´t" Ginny felt like crying, she at that time felt like she was in an adventure but know she feels like an idiot. How quickly things change.

"Harry can you leave us alone? You and I have more time to talk, seeing as you study here" Lupin saw the reluctance in Harry but he agreed, giving Ginny a worried look. She just gave him a small smile and wished her goodnight and Harry left.

"Ginny it worries me, what things you must have done" Lupin said as he took a sit. Ginny just stood there. "Why didn´t tell anybody?"

"I don´t know… I think that I loved him and that blinded me"

"Ginny but even if you were in love, you should had been able to stop" Lupin said exasperated.

"I tried to stop but it was too late!" Ginny was getting mad by Lupin´s interrogation, she knew that he was saying the thruth but the way he said it made her mad. "You can say anything bad about me Professor, you didn´t even know Peters problems with his family and he was your friend. Tom was my friend and I trusted him". With that Ginny left quickly. Even if she tried to forget what happened with Tom, Ginny´s actions will haunt her all her life. All because of her foolishness.

"Ginny are you alright?" Tamaki said as he decended the boys staircase. Ginny´s eyes were bloodshot and her luggage was at her feet.

"Tamaki we have to leave now please" Ginny begged.

" Ginny it´s too late. I just came for water" Tamaki didn´t understand Ginny. At the end Ginny won. She helped pack Tamaki. Staying in Hogwarts suffocated her. To think that all began here. She wrote to each of her brothers a letter explaining why she left and to not worry.

"Where is Ginny?" Harry asked Ron the next day at Breakfast.

"She left… It affected her coming to Hogwarts" Ron looked pale and his plate was untouched.

"I see. Don´t worry Ron she will be fine" Harry hoped. He knew that Hogwarts wasn´t the problem but the people in it for Ginny. Something happened last night between Ginny and the Professor Lupin for her to leave like that. And all because she gave him information and told him the true.


	8. Chapter 7

**I DON´T OWN ANY CHARACTER THIS IS ONLY A FANFIC, **

After Ginny left Hogwarts she centered her life in school.

Tamaki never asked Ginny what happened, seeing that she didn´t want to talk about. He just looked as she did her best at school. She had also expended time with Huney and Mori training hard. Leaving her exhausted at the end of the day. Maybe she was doing this to not think about anything.

"Ginny there is going to be an advanced first aid courses at our hospitals, seeing as you want to be a doctor you can go" Kyoya had seeing Ginny´s change of behavior and even when he denied having a soft spot for the girl, he had it. Maybe these classes will cheer her up. "You have earned enough money in the Host Club to pay me for the courses" Ginny looked at Kyoya and smiled nodding.

"Thank you Kyoya" Kyoya froze when Ginny hugged him. Coming from a cold family and also having a cold mood, he isn´t used to affection.

"You don´t have to thank me. You have earned it…Here is your schedule. I ordered it so that you have time to train whit Mori and Huney and also for school and the club." Ginny let go of Kyoya and took the folder from Kyoya´s hand.

Ginny had to admit that her new schedule is tight but she has learned a lot. Kyoya asked her to help as a volunteer in the hospitals so she is learning more and more of medicine. Tamaki has been helping her to keep up with school and she didn´t know what she would to without him. The twins always help her to have fun. Haruhi gives her the normality of hanging out with a friend the weekends and her time with Mori and Huney helped her to relax.

"Sorry Hermione for being such a bad friend" Harry felt bad for making Hermione so miserable. She had gave Mcgonagall his new firebolt so that the teacher could check it. The broom had been sent to him as a Christmas present with no name attached. Hermione got suspicious. Harry had been mad at her for many weeks. He hasn´t talked to her. His old broom had been destroyed by the bumping willow, when he fell from his broom in the game versus Hufflepuff. The cause the dementors attack. Well they weren´t dementors, they were Malfoy and his friends.

Ron also wasn´t talking to Hermione since his rat had disappeared. Couriusly it had disappeared the same day that Ginny left. Ron had asked her if she took the rat by error but she didn´t. So Ron blamed Hermione´s cat for eating his rat.

"Yes Hermione sorry" Ron asked for forgiveness to. Hermione accepted.

"I can´t believe that they are going to kill Buckbeak" Ron said furious as he took a seat in Hermione´s table.

"I know all this time I have been helping Hagrid by investigating, but it was not use" Hermione looked deflated. Harry felt bad for her but proud. Hermione had been a good friend to Hagrid.

"Lets go and see Hagrid" Harry suggested so they made their way to Hagrid´s hut.

_Dear Miss Weasley_

_I will like to talk to you about the next year. It would be easier to this by letters but it´s better in person. Please come to my office this Friday, at 5 pm, so we can talk the end of the year is nearing and I want your answer._

_Albus Dumbuldore_

Today is Friday, Ginny thought. She had come to the resolution to stay here for another year. She had told her parents already. They felt sad at first but accepted. What happened with Remus Lupin affected her.

"Can we come with you?" The twins asked her, she just nodded.

"Look! It´s scabbers!" Ron pointed at the rat and went after her. Harry and Hermione shouted at him to slow down as they followed him. They visited Hagrid but had to go because Dumbuldore, Fudge and the executor where coming.

"AHHH!" Harry and Hermione heard Ron shout and hurried to find him. They found him on the ground. He has holding scabbers, a black dog was looking menacingly at them.

"Ron quickly, come with us" Harry said but it was too late the dog bitted Ron´s leg and pulled him under the bumping willow into a cove. Ron all the while shouting. Harry and Hermione found a way to follow them, hurting themselves in the process. They arrived into an old house. They followed Ron screams. As they entered the room where Ron was the door closed behind them and their wands wasn´t in their hands. They were in front of Sirius Black.

"Let us leave!" Harry shouted.

"No after I kill him!" Sirius said as he pointed Ron with his wand looking as a madman. Ron let a low anguish scream. Harry and Hermione covered him.

"You won´t kill Ron!" Harry countered.

"Ron? No! I don´t want to kill the kid. I want to kill his rat." The Trio looked at him as he were crazy.

BOOM!

"Sirius! Let them go!" A furious Remus Lupin entered pointing his wand at Sirus. Sirius closed the door.

"Remus they have Peter. He is the kid rat" Sirius said pointing at Ron, who held scabbers. Lupin looked at Sirius whit a "Are you serious look".

"Yes when I saw this kid in the newspaper, I could see his rat and it doesn´t have one finger in his foot… So the I scape Azkaban and have been trying to capture him all this time"

"Then if he is Peter prove it to me" said Remus. Sirius smiled. Even when he looks like shit as he smiled there were traces of a handsome man.

"Gladly" Sirius pointed at the rat and Harry made a space for him to make the spell, at this Sirius smiled him. "Thank you Godson" Harry felt like a bucket of cold water fell over him at this. He didn´t even notice that scabbers bit Ron hand and he let her scape. Sirius quickly made a spell and instead of a rat a semi bald man appeared.

"It was true… Ginny and Harry were right" Lupin felt bad for the poor girl. He had been bad to her and she only tried to be honest to him and Harry to show them that maybe Sirius was innocent and she was right. He wants to kill Peter for what he did.

"Hello Peter" Sirius said smiling as mad man as he grabbed Peter.

"Sirius, Remus how wonderful to see you again" Harry felt disgusted as he saw the ugly man trying to befriend his godfather and teacher. Yes Harry was getting used to call Sirius his godfather. Lupin helped Sirius to hold Peter.

"TELL THEM THE TRUTH!" Sirius demanded. The door opened again and Snape appeared, he tried to attack Sirius but Harry grabbed a wand from the floor and shot a spell towards Snape. Snape blacked out.

"HARRY YOU ATTACKED A TEACHER!" Typical Hermione worried about school.

"Well If you don´t tell them the truth I will" Sirius said. He told them that everybody thought that he was the Potters secret keeper but he asked the Potters to not choose him. He was the obvious choice to everybody so he and James chose Peter as the secret keeper. People would believe that he was but in reality he wasn't the perfect plan. The only problem was that they didn´t know that Peter was following Voldemort orders and betrayed the Potters. Sirius after the attack went mad and searched for Peter; the coward used muggles as protection and murdered them to blame Sirius. There was an explosion and he disappeared leaving behind only his finger.

"So Ginny was right to doubt about you" Harry said angry to Peter. Everybody looked at him. Sirius surprised and wondering who the hell was Ginny; Lupin smiling knowing what Harry talked about; Ron and Hermione surprised.

"You don´t understand how scary and manipulative the Dark Lord can be" Harry felt bad for Peter at this. Ginny had done bad things for Tom some by being possessed and others by her choice. Now he knows that Ginny won´t be forgiven for her actions easily by the affected people.

"But you were and are an adult! It was your choice" Sirius said. "We are going to take you to the aurors" Sirius said and he an Lupin made some ropes for him. They went back to Hogwarts dragging Peter and floating Snape. When they were outside Sirius asked Harry if he wanted to live with him, Harry agreed more than happy. The moment was broken when Remus lost control over the full moon. He had forgotten to drink his potion and now he was becoming in a werewolf without control. Sirius tried to stop him but failed and got hurt. Lupin disappeared after hearing some noise. Harry went looking for Sirius. He found him almost dead but it got worst as dementors circled them absorbing their soul. With his last bit of energy Harry saw a white stag of light and by the other side of the lake he saw his father casting it, and then he blacked out.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he woke up in the Infirmary.

"Snape found you guys at the lake almost dead" At this Hermione sobbed. She has cuts in many places. She was in the bed in front of him. "Then he took you to the school whit us, well he took you here and Sirius was taken to another place. I think he called the aurors Harry". Hermione said worried and Harry you know that Peter scape in the commotion with professor Lupin.

"Where is Ron?"

"IN HERE!" The sound came from the bottom of the room. Harry got out of bed and went there. He looked at Ron in bed. "Madam Pomfrey that tomorrow I will be out". Ron said as he saw Harry and Hermione worried. They heard the door of the infirmary open and turned to see who it entered.

It was Dumbuldore they told them that Sirius was in the top tower in the west and that he was going to receive the dementor kiss. That kiss draws your soul, leaving an empty shell of living thing. Dumbuldore gave them clues that only Hermione understood. Hermione used her time turner on her and Harry and hurried to save the two innocents that Dumbuldore said: Buckbeak and Sirius.

Ginny was walking through the halls of the castle. Her meeting with Dumbuldore had ended long time ago. The twins where with her brothers having a good time. The meeting went well but she could see that Dumbuldore wasn´t happy with the her decition.

"Let me go!" Ginny looked around for the source of the voice it came from the stairs to the west tower. The west area of the castle was always deserted by this hours. She hurried to climb the stairs at the very top she found a door.

"Who are you? What happened to you" Ginny asked.

"I´m Sirius Black" Ginny was shocked. Why was he in there? And Why there is nobody custoding him? Maybe it was Dumbuldore action. "Who are you?"

"I´m Ginny Weasley" When Sirius heard her name; he understood that she was the girl that Harry and Ginny mentioned.

"You have to help me to get out of here… I´m innocent believe me!"

"Shhh! Be quiet! If someone hears us then they will come to check you!" Ginny said quietly. She tried many spells to open the door but it didn´t work. " I can´t open the damn door"

"Find Peter he should be around here…BE QUICK! PLEASE I´M BEGGING YOU! I can scape Azkaban but no the dementor kiss" Ginny feeling bad for him agreed. It was time to make justice. She had learned by Tom the summoning charm so she summoned the Marauders map. It showed that Peter was near Hagrid´s hut so she ran a fast as she could towards him. When she neared, she put a spell that quiet her steps. She saw the rat and summoned it. Having the rat in her arms she cast a binding spell in the rat and made her way quickly towards the castle.

"It´s the time!" Ginny heard as she ascended the stairs.

"WAIT!" Ginny entered the room full of aurors. There were also Dumbuldore, Fudge the Ministry of Magic and Snape. Sirius was in the corner with chains in his arms and feet holding him to the wall. She went to stand by him. "I have a proof that shows that this man is innocent". Everybody in the room gasped, except Dumbuldore who only smiled at her. "This rat that I have in my hands, it´s an illegal animagus and he is Peter Pettigrew"

"Don´t be a fool little girl, please just go and let us do our work" said one auror there were murmurs in the room of approval. Ginny pointed at the rat and it transformed in Peter Pettigrew.

"Use Veristasium in both of them and then you will know the truth" Everybody in the room was shocked at Ginny´s guts. Unknown to the people in the room. Hermione and Harry were listening astonished Ginny defending Sirius as the flied on Buckbeak bellow the window of the tower.

"Okay girl we will do that, Professor Snape please give us the Veristasum that we asked you to bring" Snape angrily gave the auror the potion. The aurors give to each of them a little of the potion. After the confessions of Peter, Sirius was declared a free man. Peter is going to Azkaban. The aurors left taking with them Peter and the chance of Snape of wining the Third Order of Merlin title. Snape left furious.

"Thank you so much Ginny" Sirus said as he hugged Ginny. With tears in their eyes both of them stayed there for a long time. Dumbuldore watched proudly the scene. He had thought that Harry and Hermione would had saved Sirius but Ginny not only saved him but also made him free.

"You don´t have to thank me Mr. Black" Ginny said smiling at him. She had felt bad for Peter after hearing his confessions, she could relate a little but not too much. Sirius deserves to be free.

"You don´t have to be so formal Ginny" Sirius said smiling.

"You´re know Sirius Black the heir of one of the wealthiest families" Ginny said smiling.

"I forgot about that but I don´t care about money" Ginny just laughed.

"It´s nice to have you back Sirius" Dumbuldore said both mans shared a good conversation.

"Wait! How is Remus?" Sirius said as they made their way towards the infirmary. Dumbuldore explained them that he was running around the Forbiden Forest. Ginny just checked the Trio and went in search of Professor Snape. He gave her the Wolfs Bane potion. Ginny using the map easily found Professor Lupin. She had read that werewolves suffered a lot if they don´t use the potion. He attacked her giving her some serious injuries but she could give him the potion in his mouth. After taking it, Lupin stopped attacking her and looked down at her almost guilty. She made her odor to smell like a cat so he couldn´t be tempted to attack her.

"Don´t feel bad professor. I will see you later" Ginny said and left.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Sirius said as he saw Ginny all blooded enter the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey rushed to help her.

"You have some serious wounds but you will be fine by tomorrow" Madam Pomfrey gave her some potions and left. Since the chamber thing the matron acts cold towards her.

"Ginny" Sirius said as he took a seat beside her bed.

"I gave professor Lupin his potion" Ginny said simply. Sirius thought that she must be insane if she risked her life like this.

"I read that werewolves suffer a lot if they don´t drink their potion"

"Ginny it was dangerous but thank you" Sirius said smiling at her tenderly. He just met the girl but she had earned a spot in his heart. "You should sleep, the other three are doing that now" Ginny nodded and felt asleep while Sirius looked out for her.


	9. Chapter 8

I don´t own any of this characters only part of the history. THIS IS FANFIC

"Gin-Gin! Wake up" Ginny could hear four voices say at the same time. She felt so tired but opened her eyes to see the twins above her.

"Madam Pomfrey said that you can go out now" Fred said as he an Hikaru helped her get out of bed.

"How is everybody?"

"The Trio is already having breakfast" Kaoru answered.

"And Sirius Black and Professor Lupin?"

"We are fine" Sirius said as he approached her bed. "I just went to check Remus, he told me to say hi and thank you" Sirius said smiling. "Common you need to eat" Ginny yelped when Sirius carried her and made their way towards the Great Hall, the twins following them.

"I´m still wearing my dirty clothes" Ginny said to Sirius as they were in front of the Great Hall doors. She felt magic surrounding her and her clothes cleaned up and also she felt cleaner.

"That is better, isn´t it?" They turned to see Remus Lupin walking towards them, his wand on his hand.

"Thank you" He only nodded and smiled. "How are you feeling?" Ginny has been wondering if the potion helped him.

"I feel better the potion helped me… I´m sorry If hurted you" Lupin said looking directly at Ginny. His eyes full of regret.

"Don´t worry professor… I asked for it but I´m really happy to see that you are fine" Ginny smiled brightly at him. They entered the Great Hall doors and must of the presents looked at them. They had heard what happened and also about Professor Lupin been a werewolf. They ignored them and went to sit beside the Trio and Percy in the Gryffindor table.

"You seem fine now" Ron said as they took a seat.

"Yes I wasn´t too badly hurt" Ginny said smiling. She served her plate feeling hungry.

"I heard that you aren´t coming next year to Hogwarts" Percy said. Ginny tensed it was logical that Percy knew been the Head Boy.

"Yes I don´t think I´m ready to come back yet"

"But Ginny we have missed you so much" Ron said sadly and Ginny looked at him as begging.

"I now and I missed you guys too but I know that I´m not ready". Lupin felt bad knowing that he affected her decision of staying here.

"Many people doesn´t know what happened to you Ginny" Lupin said.

"Yes but the people I attacked know. I had heard what they had told their friends… By now many people knows what happened" Nobody said anything, knowing it was the truth. "

"So Sirius… What are you going to do now?" Ginny said changing the topic.

"I´m going to buy a house so Harry can live with me" Sirius said happily. Harry brightened at this.

"That is so cool! Can we visit you?" Ron said.

"Of course. Dumbuldore already gave me Harry´s custody so know I´m his legal guardian". Everybody cheered.

"Harry I forgot to give you this" Ginny handed him the map. "I used it to find Peter". Harry grabbed it and smiled at her.

"Oh that old map" Sirius said smiling. He and Remus spend the rest of the day telling them about their adventures in Hogwarts that also included that map.

Ginny prepared her magic show for the Host Club. Today was a special show because of the Ouran Festival.

"My dad isn´t going to be happy" Ginny looked at Kyoya but of them were alone in the Third Music Room. " He lost his company to the Tonerre family" Ginny could feel the desperation in him.

"There must be a way to help your family" Ginny said. "How much money do you have to pay for the actions?" Kyoya showed the quantity in his lap top. "You can buy them with the money you earned in the club and I can give you the money I have earned" Kyoya looked at her analyzing her.

"You would do that?"

"Yes you and your father have helped me a lot to learn medicine" As Ginny worked in Ootori hospital, she didn´t need to pay for the courses. Kyoya accepted and bought the company actions saving his dad company.

"WELCOME!" The Host Club said as the parents arrived to the club. Apparently everybody was having a good time all except Kyoya´s dad who slapped Kyoya. Ginny had the urge to punch Kyoya´s dad but Mori stopped her. Kyoya´s dad could be very cruel. Kyoya has always tried his best to win his father approval. He has lived under the shadows of his brother all his life. He won´t be the family heir even if he is more capable than his brothers.

"Kyoya are you alright?" Ginny said as she applied ointment in Kyoya´s cheek. He shook his head and thanked her. "He will value you later Kyoya, please don´t depend in being the Ootori heir. I know that you can do more things by yourself". Kyoya just gave her a small private smile and went to work.

"Don´t touch me!" Ginny turned to see Tamaki´s grandmother insult Tamaki. He didn´t deserve that treatment.

"Mrs. Souh" Ginny said as she approached to Tamaki and his family. Tamaki´s grandmother just gave her a dirty look to which she equaled. "I believe that we are in a formal event this isn´t the way a high society woman should behave". If that woman was going to be a bitch, she would too.

"For being such a young lady you know how speak for yourself, but it only shows how inferior you are"

"Thank god for my inferiority, thanks to that I don´t have to treat many stuck up womans like you Mrs. Souh, so if you please take a sit I will bring you whatever you need". Mrs. Souh glared at her and took a seat, leaving an astonished Tamaki and Chairman Souh behind. Ginny gave her some tea and cake.

"I know what you want Tamaki to do" Ginny said as she made company to Mrs. Souh. "You want to marry him to Éclair Tonerre"

"Is for the best of the family, he needs to amend the errors his father had" Mrs. Souh said petulantly. It irked Ginny how that woman wanted to use Tamaki.

"You haven´t done your part of the deal that you made with Tamaki´s mum" Ginny said.

"He doesn´t have to know that"

"Yes he does, he is a good man and I want him to be happy. You are not going to make his life miserable as you had done with your son" Ginny knew that she was being rude but felt the need to protect Tamaki, who is such a cheerful and caring person. It will break him to know all the lies her grandmother had told him. She and Kyoya have been investigating everything about his family and his mum and his mum is dead. After serving for many years the Tonerre family she died.

"It´s too late girl, as we talk he is taking a plane to France, his father helped me to convince him" Ginny looked around the room for Tamaki. Shit! The damn woman had distracted her.

"Kyoya go find Tamaki!" Kyoya looked at her and nodded the host club quickly took action.

"It´s too late"

"No it isn´t" Ginny dragged Mrs. Souh and looked her in the piano room. She attended the parents by herself as the rest of the Host Club went in search of Tamaki.

"I never thought that Kyoya have it in him" Mr. Ootori said to Mr. Souh as they looked the students dance. The Host Club being the center of attention. "My company was saved by him and he and he just dropped it to my face. He wants to do his own work".

"You have a great soon"

"As you have Tamaki has helped Kyoya to see more options. Your soon is the bright one" Mr. Souh smiled.

"Maybe, he looks happy now. That Ginny put my mother in her place after the Host Club founded Tamaki" Souh-san laughed as he remembered a mad Ginny arguing with his mother. His mother was defeated and would let Tamaki live at peace.

"That girl has a temper to recon, she has become close to my son"

"She is my son best friend" Mr. Souh said.

"Well they can share her but I warn you that the special student Haruhi Fujioka, I´m thinking of making her Kyoya´s wife"

"Well then we will have problems. I think the same but her with Tamaki"

"May I have this dance princess?" Ginny took Tamaki´s hand and they started to dance smiling.

"I´m so happy to have you here Tamaki" Tamaki looked down at her and smiled tenderly.

"Thank you for defending me and sent the guys to find me"

"I bet you were happy when Haruhi went alone in search of you" Ginny said playfully. Tamaki just blushed. It was not a big secret that Tamaki loves Haruhi. She just hopes that he wins her heart soon.

"SIRIUS!" Ginny ran to hug Sirius who was waiting for her and her friends and family to arrive to his home. Harry and Lupin beside him smiling.

"Hello Ginny you have grown in such a short time" Sirius said as he ruffled Ginny´s head playfully.

"I like your house" Ginny said to Sirius and Harry.

"And you haven´t been inside" Harry said beaming at her. Sirius laughed at Harry´s behavior. Ginny observed the house as everybody enchanged greetings. It is a modern house, it almost remind her of Kyoya´s house at Japan.

"I like the house" Kyoya said as he stood beside her.

"Of course you like it. It almost a exact copy of your house" He just smirked and followed everybody into the house. Ginny and Kyoya had become much closer since the Ouran Festival; he earned her trust so she decided to tell the rest of the Host Club the truth. They accept it easily and didn´t freaked out, they had accepted her.

"Well I put the names of the persons that share room in their respective doors, so you can find them easily" Everybody ran to find their rooms. The house is big but not big enough to get lost.

"Well I like our room" Ginny said as she and Haruhi entered their room.

"Yeah and it has a great look of the lake" Indeed it has. The room have big crystal doors that lead to a big balcony. Ginny and Haruhi left their things on the floor and hurried to go the balcony. The cool air refreshed them.

"Wow!" Ron said he entered his room. It was like his dorm in Gryffindor tower with five beds. The different thing was that it was in the first floor, with access to the Quidditch pitch in the yard. Ron, Tamaki, Kyoya and Percy shared a room.

"Is that a Quidditch pitch?" Tamaki asked Ron excited. Ron nodded beaming, he likes Tamaki because even when he is a muggle, he appreciated the hobbies that wizards has. Kyoya looked at them with a questioning look. Both Tamaki and Ron spent a good amount of time explaining Kyoya the game as the unpacked. Percy just laid in his bed relaxing. He had got a job at the Ministry and It was getting tedious. If someone mentioned cauldrons bottoms one more to him, he will kill them. Of course when people asked about his job, he would always mention proudly the cauldron bottoms investigation, but inside he felt like throwing himself into the river. He had studied so much to end up in this kind of job. He always reminds himself to be patient and he would be promoted.

"Look at this Mori!" Huney and Mori has a room like Ron but there were only the two of them. Already unpacked, they asked Sirius for permition to look around the house which he conceded. Huney found a dojo.

"Hey! What are you doing guys?" Ginny and Haruhi entered the dojo.

"Gin-chan do you want to train with me?" Huney said sweetly Ginny accepted, knowing that their training wouldn´t be as sweet as Huney said it. Huney being a master in martial arts knew how to make suffer his students, aka Ginny. Mori and Haruhi seated on the floor to watch them.

"Cool! We share a room" The Weasley twins said as they and the Hitachin twins entered their room, which looked as Ron dorm only that it was on the second floor. The girls room beside them. They twins not losing time planned some jokes.

Harry felt so happy to be able to receive friends in his own house. Well it is Sirius house but he has almost adopted him. Lupin came to live with them after he lost his job at Hogwarts. Many students parents asked him to leave the school for being a werewolf. Being a werewolf has been a torture for Lupin all his life.

Harry looked as the house elves serve the table. The house elves really make life easier.

"Harry this is so cool!" Ron said smiling as he and Tamaki entered the room. Kyoya stayed in their room checking something in his lap top. "Why don´t we play quidditch?" Ron face dropped as he looked at Tamaki remembering that he wasn´t a wizard but smiled as he got an idea. " Why don´t we play football?" Tamaki beaming explained them how to play and they went outside to play until dinner was served.

"Ginny…Huney-senpai are you both alright?" Haruhi said worried as she poked them. Mori just shook his head. These two never learn. After an extenuating training, Huney and Ginny agreed to spar a little. That little spar turned in a fight which leaved them unconscious on the floor after they blacked out for fatigue. Mori put each of them on each of his shoulders and carried them to the dining hall, Haruhi close behind.

"They are just tired" Mori explained simply as he dropped them on chairs as he waked them up. The presents at the table just rolled their eyes. Haruhi took a sit beside Mori.

"What were you doing?" Harry asked.

"Gin-chan and I were training but we got a little out of control" Huney said nonchantly as he eated his cakes.

"A little? Look at you, both look awful, full of scratches and bumps" Lupin said sternly.

"Don´t worry Mr. Lupin they´re used to this" Mori said his first words of the day to somebody who wasn´t Ginny or Huney, so they respected his words and continued eating.

"After dinner I will check both of you and heal you" Lupin said. Kyoya smirked at this.

"Mr. Lupin let Ginny heal herself she has enough medical training to do so" Kyoya knew that the magic medicine will heal fast her injuries but for a martial arts it was important, that the wounds heal for themselves, students should learn how to move properly even injured.

"Yes Lupin-san, Ginny can take care of us, so don´t worry" Huney said, knowing Kyoya´s intentions,

"If you say so. How is that you earned medical experience?" Lupin asked.

"I took some courses at Kyoya´s family hospitals and also I also work in one of his hospitals"

"My family it´s very important in the medicine area, but also in the resorts business" Kyoya added.

"I have heard of the Ootori´s hospitals once" Harry said. "My uncle had to take my cousin to one of your hospitals in Lodon, so they could take his pig tail without any damage". Kyoya nodded at this, he knew about this case, it wasn´t every day that a kid came to their hospitals with a pig tail problem. They had attended many weird cases of animals parts in humans, weird symptoms also. Now he knows that it was because of magic by accident or intentional. The politics of their hospital keeps in privacy all this cases.

"I heard about it" Kyoya said smirking. "You´re uncle had a temper to be recon, he wouldn´t let the doctors do any risky procedure. I had to talk to him on the phone to assure him that everything was fine but the procedures were so that Dudley didn´t have any scar and the tail wouldn´t grow again. They had tried to cut it but it grew everytime they tried". The hole table erupted in laughs at this.

"Doesn´t the muggles question this weird cases?" Lupin asked curiously.

"O yes they do, but we have privacy politics in our hospitals, that is why must of this cases are attended in my family hospitals. Now that Ginny works with us in Japan, she attends this cases with my brother" Kyoya explained. He had put Ginny in that are before he knew she was a witch, seeing that she it didn´t affect her does cases as normal people should. Of course some of this cases should be comun for her.

"A good decision, nothing better that a witch and personal of trust, attending this cases" Sirius added.

"I was surprised by how many cases of magic, are attended in the muggle world" said Ginny. "I´m worried about it many people don´t have the money to go to private hospitals, so there is a big chance that this cases are been treated in public hospitals were they make public any weird case".

"I intent to talk with some of your authorities, maybe we can make a deal and my hospitals can take care of this cases." Kyoya said seriously. "Ginny and I have made an appointment for this Friday"

"So already had it in mind" Percy said surprised. Both nodded.

"This is of utmost importance, there have been many serious attacks or cases in our hospitals" Kyoya added.

"Yes yesterday, two kids arrived with the cruciatus course damage and also without their eyes" Ginny said getting angry at this, the kids were found near the hospital, they were so affected.

"What could be causing this" Lupin wondered worried.

"We don´t know but here in England has occurred many cases like this and other cases that are so much worse" Ginny said, working in that area she has access to this kind of information. "You guys I don´t want to freak you out but this seems like a deatheater patron of attack" Ginny said and saw the shocked reactions that her words caused.

"Deatheaters?But You Know Who is gone" Ron said scared.

"But the deatheaters are still alive Ron, so I´m asking you guys to be careful when the rest of our family arrives here, I will warn them too"

"No, Ginny there must be a mistake" Percy said there wasn´t any record in the Ministry about this events. Ginny almost knowing what was going through his head said. "The Ministry is blind to many of things Percy, if the Ministry knew everything then Kyoya and I wouldn´t be worried about the kind of patients that has arrived in the hospital". Well Ginny had a point there.

"There has been some cases a little disgusting, as cases of mutilation and torture" Kyoya said. "But it seems that some cases are for some kind of ritual and, recurring patterns in the victims. So I think there is some kind of sect in the magic world. Discuss this with Ginny and came to the conclusion that the most actual sect in the magical world, are the Death Eaters".

"And it´s logical, the hole diary experience explain it" Ginny said." Look Malfoy in many years hasn´t been active in the death eaters ranks, but suddenly he takes action and gives me Lord Voldemort´s diary to attack the school and other things" It made sense to Sirius and Lupin and that worried them. "Look the first step for Kyoya and I will be to arrange the patients problem and we won´t mention anything about this supposition, that wouldn´t help our cause, but by controlling this cases then we will have proofs to show the ministry". Everybody in the room were shocked at Kyoya´s and Ginny´s intelligence, all this time they have been helping the magical world and in silence by themselves and some trustworthy workers.

"My brother is the only person that knows about this in Japan and we can trust him. He is helping us to keep in secret all of this. But it is getting more difficult every day the patients that presents magical damage are increasing. With need help from your world or this will get out of control".

"This conversation doesn´t leaves this room, we had to warn you" Everbody nodded and promised to not tell anybody. Kyoya and Ginny exchanged some words quietly.

"I know we are asking for too much but we need you guys to make a magical unbreakable vow over this" Kyoya said. This made angry most of the people in the table. "Look this is important to help your world and my world and we need to take the necessary precautions" Still angry Sirius helped them to make the bow.

"Well that went well, don´t you think?" Percy said as he, Ginny and Kyoya exited the Ministry.

"Yes but they aren´t taking this too seriously as it should" Kyoya said, his brother has already returned Japan after the meeting, he helped them a lot to convince everybody of their plan, being a lot older and mature in the eyes of the officers.

"At least we are making a progress" Ginny said and they changed the topic as more people surrender them. "Let´s go to Diagon Alley to find the others" Ginny lead the way. It surprised Percy and Kyoya that such a little girl could be interested in this causes. Being thirteen she shouldn´t be involved in something like this. But Kyoya didn´t trust anybody else, she had proved how smart and valiant she can be.

"GINNY! GUESS WHAT?... DAD GOT TICKETS FOR THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!" That how Ron received them when they entered the book store. "Sirius bougth tickets for you guys" Ron said to Kyoya. He nodded politely and went to talk about with Sirius; they have enough money to pay him back.

"That is so cool!" Ginny and Ron jumped around excited. Percy looked at them happily; finally Ginny is acting like a girl of her age.

Harry smiled at the scene. It was good to see his family and friends happy, the only person missing was Hermione, who is in France with her parents. Hermione has written a lot of letters to him telling him, how cool France was. He wondered how she and Ginny will get along. He didn´t worry to much because Ginny has Haruhi to talk to and a lot of friends beside her to hang out with. Harry understand that Hermione resents Ginny for attacking her in their second year but he though that she should forgive her. Anyway it is Hermione´s choice. Ginny had earned his trust and friendship and he felt bad for no paying attention to her in that year and for not letting Ron pay attention to her.

"Haruhi lets go to Madam Malkins there are really could clothes!" Harry said as the two girls exit the store chatting animatedly.

"Comon Harry lets go to the Quidditch store" Ron said, the Host Club followed them. Percy left to work. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius and Lupin went to buy the school supplies for them.

"I wish I could have a Firebolt" said Ron as he looked around the store. Harry didn´t say anything knowing how touchy Ron can be with money.

"HERE!" A firebolt was handed to Ron. They turned surprised to a happy Tamaki. "It is for you"

"I can accept this, it too expensive" Ron said to Tamaki, who just shook his head smiling.

"It isn´t too expensive Ron, and beside I want to give it to you." Ron now understands why Ginny says that Tamaki is that kind of person , that you can´t say no. He transmit such a good vibre, that he accepted.

"Thank you so much!" Ron said happily, Tamaki just laughed and they left to pay the broom. Leaving an astonished Harry behind. Ron had always been touchy with expensive gifts but he accepted easily Tamaki´s gift. It makes him a little mad. Ron and Tamaki had gotten closer this summer but not as closer as Ginny and Tamaki are. "Do you think that Ginny will want one?" He could hear Tamaki ask Ron.

"Of course she would like idiot, she loves Quidditch and you call yourself his bestfriend" Hikaru said. Tamaki seemed to be affected at this. Ron glared at the twins.

"She does really like Quiddith" Ron said and that made Tamaki buy Ginny a Firebolt with all the equipment to play all the positions. The guys were amused at Tamaki happy behavior as they exited the store. The things will be sent to Harry´s house this afternoon.

"Why are you so happy?" Haruhi asked as she and Ginny approached them. Their arms full of bags. Tamaki just smiled and hugged them.

"Oh here I bought you some cool clothes that I thought it would look good on you" Ginny handed him Tamaki some bags. He looked at her beaming and took the bags that Ginny handed him.

"Cool! You even buy some robes" Ginny smiled.

"Yes you said you wanted to try some. Look this is a casual robe and this one is a gala dress robe" Ginny said as she showed him the robes. To everybody it was clear that they are really close. Haruhi felt a little jealous at their closeness.

"Thank you so much sister!" Tamaki shouted and twirled her around, both laughing. Well that made Haruhi happy, Tamaki and Ginny see each other as brothers.

"I bought you guys clothes too" Ginny said to the rest of the guys and give them their bags and even Harry got clothes which he liked very much. He hadn´t have the time to buy new clothes.

"Thank you!" Say the guys at the same time.

"You are welcome but you should go and try some new school robes, you guys have grown too much" Ginny said as she gave them and appreciative look. Ron blushed knowing he don´t have money, he saw Ginny winking at him and pointing his bags. He hadn´t got the chance to see everything in the bags so he did it now. There were some muggles clothes as jeans, shorts and jackets. He found two uniforms with their cloaks and one dress robe. Ron gave Ginny a hug, he had been worried in his mother peak for the dress robes that the school has asked this year.

"Now you don´t have to be all grumpy about your clothes" Ginny said joking.

"Yeah… Now I have to find something else to be grumpy about" Ron said poking her.

"Then I would have to knock some sense to you" Harry said joining them. "And I am not looking forward to it" Harry said joking.

"Oh I´m not that bad" Ron said. Harry and Ginny gave him an are you kidding? Look "Well maybe I´m a little too grumpy, but you know you love me guys".

"How cruel of you to use the; I know you love guys card. " Ginny said faking a mad tone. Ron just winked at her and laughed.

"HARRY, RON!" The three turned to see Hermione running towards them smiling brightly. She gave the guys a big hug and ignored Ginny. Harry didn´t know how to include Ginny in their talk but he didn´t have to worry too much. Huney grabbed Ginny´s hand and dragged her into Honey Dukes. The Host Club followed them.

"Who are them?" Hermione asked them. She had to admit that all the guys are very handsome.

"They are Ginny´s friends. You already know Tamaki and the Hitachin twins. They are really cool and fun to hang out with" Ron said.

"Why are they here, I thought they were muggles"

"They are but Sirius let Ginny invite them to stay with us this summer" Harry said. He sensed that Hermione wasn´t too happy with Ginny´s presence in his house and less her friends. "Sirius really likes Ginny a lot and knew that it would make Ginny happy to have her friends here". Harry saw many emotions ran in Hermione´s eyes and they weren't good. She has to understand that Sirius and Harry will always be in debt with Ginny for believing in Sirius a free him. "Hermione if you are staying with us you will have to get along with her. I don´t have a problem with her and Sirius and Sirius like her so she is staying in our house, even if you don´t want her to be there" Hermione looked like she was about to cry. Harry and Ron hugged her knowing this was hard for her.

"GINNY LET´S GO TO THE ICE CREAM PARLOR!" They turned to see a hyper Huney dragging her towards the ice cream parlor; both had big bags full of sweets. The Host Club once again ran after them laughing at Huney´s hyper attitude.

"Huney is really addicted to sweets, isn´t he?" Harry said. Ron just nodded.

"And he is converting my sister in a sweetaholic too" Ron said dramatically. Harry punched him in the arm playing.

"When are you coming to stay with us Hermione?" Harry asked not expecting to see Hermione here.

"Would tomorrow be alright?" Harry nodded. "My dad had to attend a patient with urgency and we had to come earlier".

"Where is the Host Club and the twins?" said Sirius, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined them.

"They went to the ice cream parlor" Harry said and they made their way to the parlor. They found them in the benchs outside the store.

"I really like the ice cream they serve here" Haruhi said.

"Yes they are unique" Tamaki agreed.

"After this we need to go home guys" The Host Club nodded at Sirius.

"Aren´t you going to buy some ice cream?" Ginny asked Sirius. "Common!" She grabbed Sirius and her parents hands and pulled them into the store. The Trio just took a seat and to catch up.

"Are you guys going to stay to receive Hermione?" Sirius asked Ginny and Kyoya at breakfast.

"No we have a meeting with some healers in St. Mugo. They´re going to send some healers to Kyoya´s hospitals to help." Ginny said.

"But Kyoya can take care of this Ginny you should stay here" Arthur said. Ginny didn´t want to stay near Hermione.

"Ginny has to come with me, she needs to update the healers in some procedure, she and my brother has been doing in some patients" Kyoya intervened to avoid conflicts.


End file.
